The Second Generation of Marauders
by CelestialTiger
Summary: This is my first fanfic.Please read and review so I know how well I'm doing.This story is about Sirius's daughter coming to Hogwarts and joining Harry and the gang in their 5th year. Its PG13 just to be safe incase mild language comes in.
1. The Letter

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has been in J.K. Rowling's books. I only own Julia and her mom. My friend was the one who came up with Trau.  
  
Julia woke up suddenly in the night. She didn't think about why she did, she had been waking up suddenly for the past two weeks, ever since her family had moved to London from her old house in Florida. But a sudden tap on glass turned her attention to her window where a large tawny owl was flapping against the windowpane. "What in the world?" Julia muttered to herself. It was a good thing she wasn't scared of animals, she loved them really. Even if it was a huge bird-of-prey attacking her window. She opened the window, allowing the owl to flutter down onto her bed. It stuck out its leg and she noticed a letter tied to it. "Interesting." she removed the letter and the owl fluttered out of the room. "Ooookay." She looked at the letter in her hands. It was addressed to Ms. Juliana Black, in her room, on her bed. "As if this couldn't get any weirder." Julia voiced her thoughts. She opened the letter and read it: Dear Ms. Black, You have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We are aware that you have recently moved here from the United States. So you will start in your 5th year, with other students your age. We are sure that you will be able to catch up. You will find a list of items you will need attached to this letter, you will be able to buy these things at Diagon Alley. Term starts September 1st. The Hogwarts Express will leave from Kings Cross Station, platform nine and three-quarters, at eleven o'clock. Professor M. Mc Gonagall Deputy Headmistress  
  
Julia stared at the letter in her hands. "I'm a witch? Dude!" 


	2. First step into the wizarding world

Sorry. I know these chapters are short, but they really do look longer when written out and typed. I'll try to make the ones after this a little longer.  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own HP.I wish I did. All I own is Julia. I must give my friends credit for Trau and Samantha.  
  
"Mom! Mom!" Julia ran down the stairs the next morning, waving the letter in her hand. "What is it?" her mom asked, sipping her coffee. Julia lived with just her mom. Her family was originally from England. They had lived there until Julia was a year old and her dad died in a car accident. Then her mom and her moved to Florida. And Julia grew up as an American. Her mom had a British accent and sometimes used British words. Julia spoke like any other Floridian girl. Everytime she spoke in public in London, everyone looked at her weird. She began to ignore the other teenage girls who would laugh everytime she spoke. Besides the fact that she couldn't find anyone that would laugh at her voice, she couldn't find anyone here that liked skateboarding and punk rock. She basically gave up finding any girls like that here. But she jumped at the chance to go to a school with people that actually might have something in common with her. "Mom! I'm a witch!" she placed the letter in front of her mother, who set her coffee mug down rather quickly. "You've been accepted into Hogwarts?!" "Yeah! Wait?! How do you know." "I went there myself." her mother interrupted. "Really?! You're a witch too?!" "Yup. And your father was a wizard." "How come you never told me?!" Julia demanded. "I was waiting for the right moment." "I guess that's good enough of an answer." Julia rolled her eyes. Her mom read the letter and looked over the list. "I guess we need to go to Diagon Alley. I'll have show the wizarding world." "WHOO HOO!!! I think." Her mom burst out laughing, "Let's go," she picked up a pot of sparkling powder off the fireplace mantle, "This is Floo powder." "And?" "You take it and throw it into the fire, step into it and say very clearly where you want to go." "Oh I s.I HAVE TO STEP INTO THE FIRE?!!" "The Floo powder won't let you burn." Her mom looked like she was trying hard not to laugh. "That's easy for you to say. You go first." Julia's eyes were bulging. Her mom threw a pinch of Floo powder into the flames, which turned green, ducked under the mantle, stood up inside the fireplace, and said clearly "Diagon Alley!" and her mother disappeared with a WOOSH! Julia, shaking, threw a pinch of the powder into the fire and carefully stepped in like her mother and said, "Diagon Alley!" The next she knew was she felt a whirling, spinning, rush and suddenly she hit hard ground, her bad, right knee buckling and causing her to fall. "You okay?" her mom asked, offering Julia a hand up. "Yeah it was just that stupid knee again." "That's why I never have and never will approve of your skateboarding." "Oh well. I'm not a person to give up." Her mom just shook her head, "Come on, we need to head to Gringotts." Julia didn't ask what Gringotts was. She was to busy looking around at their surroundings.  
  
  
  
Author's note: WHOOOOOO!!!! A long chapter!!! (I think.) YEY!! Hope you like it!!! 


	3. A New Friend

Julia looked around the shop. It was full of weird looking people wearing robes, and they were looking at the strangest items, "Uh, Mom?" "I'll explain what everything is as we buy your stuff. Right now we're going to Gringotts, the wizarding bank." "Oooooookay then." Her mom led her out of the shop and onto a cobbled street.  
  
As they walked, Julia looked at the shops as they passed. Most of the names of the shops consisted of words she had never seen before in her life, and the things inside that she saw through the windows were things she had never imagines seeing before in her life. Her mother stopped infront of a large marble building, "This is Gringotts." "Daaaang."  
  
Julia looked up towards the two great bronze doors and noticed two impish little creatures standing there, "What are those?" she asked. Her mom smiled, "Goblins, very clever ones too. Now hush." She added as they neared the doors. Julia listened and fell silent, inspecting everything closely with her eyes, and holding questions for later.  
  
They walked through the first pair of doors, and found themselves facing a second pair. The first pair had been bronze, but these were silver with writing engraved upon them. Julia read the poem on the doors, "Not very fond of bank robbery, eh?" Then she saw the look her mother gave her, "Oh, yeah, uh, silence. Sorry." They continued through the silver doors and they were in a vast marble hall.  
  
Julia looked around and guessed that at least a hundred more goblins were sitting on high stools at a long counter. They were writing ledgers and weighing coins on brass scales. Julia's mom walked up to a free goblin, "I wish to withdraw some money from vault 405." "This way." The goblin led them through a door where a cart on tracks was waiting.  
  
They all climbed in and the cart took off, hurtling through a labyrinth of twisting passageways. Julia was thoroughly enjoying herself; she had always been a rollercoaster lover. After a while the cart came to a stop infront of the door to the vault, "May I see your key please?" the goblin asked. Julia's mom nodded and handed him the key. The goblin unlocked the door and opened it, handing the key back to Julia's mother. Inside the vault, Julia's eyes fell upon a large fortune of gold, silver, and bronze coins, "Wow." She whispered. Her mom explained the wizarding currency as she filled her purse and then handed Julia a small sack of Galleons, "That's for you to spend when you're allowed to visit the village outside the school." "Thanks!"  
  
As they left Gringotts, Julia skipped down the steps ahead of her mother. She was going very quickly and almost ran head on into a girl about her age. "Hey watch where you're going!" the girl demanded. "Sorry." "You're not from around here." The girl observed. "Yeah I came here from the United States not long ago." "Oh I've lived here all my life. I'm Samantha." The girl stuck out her hand. "Julia." She shook Samantha's hand, "Do you go to Hogwarts?" "Yup." "Great! I need someone to show me around." "You're starting in your, what, fifth or sixth year?" "My fifth. Professor McGonagall wrote me a letter saying she was sure I could catch up." "Yeah right. Only if you have a 4.0 grade point average." "3.8 actually." "You're kidding." "Basically. I'm probably about a three point something though." "Wow you're still pretty smart. You're gonna be in either Ravenclaw or Gryffindor." "Huh?" "Those are house you get sorted into according to your traits." "Oh, I see." "Yeah, I'm in Gryffindor. Who knows? You might end up with me!"  
  
By this time, Julia's mother had caught up with them. "Do you wanna come with us as we shop for my school supplies?" Julia asked Samantha. "Sure! My parents are busy buying my brother's thing for his first year anyways. I've already gotten my stuff and I'm bored out of my mind." "Cool. You can tell me about Hogwarts as we shop." "Okay!" 


End file.
